


Let's Be In Love

by Effie_H



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: О том, насколько Ёнсок не сталкер и странных пари.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Медленно переезжаю с фикбука на ао3 со всеми своими работами

На открытой, залитой солнечным светом и детским смехом асфальтированной площадке раздаётся негромкий свист, и тут же озорные крики стихают, а сами виновники шума послушно выстраиваются в ряд перед симпатичным светловолосым учителем под аккомпанемент горестного вздоха где-то на крыше школьного здания.

— Ничего не вижу, — признаётся высокий большеглазый молодой человек, бесцеремонно отбирая бинокль у своего товарища, который, к слову, и испускал эти печальные вздохи.

— Вот он, — поясняет куда-то в воздух грустный парень, не соизволив даже указать нужное направление рукой. А зачем, всё равно на это даже не обратят внимания. — В джинсах и белой футболке с рисунком.

Владелец бинокля недовольно морщится, поймав взглядом, наконец, интересующий объект.

— Не по форме, — фыркает он, внимательно разглядывая довольно плечистую фигуру физрука, делающую в данный момент перекличку среди малышей. — Что, если модные джинсы не выдержат, разорвутся, он упадёт, а потом придавит…

— Кончай драматизировать, зануда. В этих джинсах его задница выглядит не по-учительски аппетитно, и мы все трое прекрасно об этом знаем, я ты и он, — нетерпеливо перебивает его друг и резким движением руки пытается отобрать бинокль, словно хочет ещё раз рассмотреть поближе сей вышеозначенный экспонат. Но не тут-то было: высокий приятель отчего-то цепляется за аппарат, словно утопающий за соломинку.

На его беду, меньший только внешне выглядит субтильным и тощим хлюпиком. На деле на старшего товарища наваливается килограмм, эдак, шестьдесят пять живых мышц и задорного характера. В итоге многострадальный бинокль не выдерживает перипетий жизни и совершает суицид, храбро сбросившись с крыши на асфальт с издевательски громким стуком.

Парни, как по команде, высовываются, чтобы оценить масштаб ущерба. Старший уже хотел было даже прокомментировать ужасную гибель верного товарища, как вдруг его потянули назад, заставляя плюхнуться на грязный пол задницей в свежевыстиранном стильном сером костюме.

— Совсем ох… — начинает ругаться старший, но его мгновенно затыкают, страшно выпучивая при этом глаза.

— Тихо ты, Сэён заметил бинокль, — трагическим шёпотом сообщает парень, всё так же плотно закрывая ладошкой рот друга. Тот легонько прикусывает ладошку, вплоть до недовольного шипения и брезгливого одёргивания со стороны агрессора.

— Я слышал, он в армии служил, — тихо сообщает друг, — что, если он сейчас нас найдёт, а потом отлупит и изнасилует?

— Так, хватит паниковать, — решительно шепчет второй. Несмотря на то, что информация об армии была достоверной, тот не мог даже позволить себе плохо подумать о новом симпатичном физруке. — Я накопал о нём столько информации, что тебе лучше не знать, как я её добыл. И, кстати, он не такой вспыльчивый как ты, Шин Вонхо.

Тот смотрит на парня сперва с лёгким недоумением, но внезапно его сознание озаряет вспышка воспоминания. Он как-то возмущённо охает и ещё раз осторожно высовывается из-за укрытия: учитель, судя по всему, уже и думать забыл о каком-то бинокле и спокойно продолжает урок.

— Так это ты ради него похитил ключи от секретарской, — протягивает он скорее Сэёну вдаль, а потом встаёт на ноги, слегка потянувшись.

Второй парень кивает и тоже поднимается, зевая на ходу. Он ещё раз окидывает взглядом плечистую фигурку физрука, а потом проверил асфальт внизу на предмет останков от бинокля: ничего не было. Решив, что это, скорее всего, дежурный учитель подобрал, парень медленно направляется в сторону двери.

— Я ещё нашёл его аск, профиль в социальной сети и даже аккаунт на майкейпоп, — парень ухмыляется, пропуская друга вперёд. — Он — та ещё фанючка.

— Ты тоже, — закатывает глаза Вонхо. — Но судя по этому коварному взгляду, у тебя уже есть план.

Они аккуратно закрывают дверь на замок и спускаются к месту дежурства до того, как взбешённый директор вздумает провести проверку учительских постов.

— Да, и ты в этом косвенно участвуешь, — уверенно заявляет парень, с тоской оглядывая пустой коридор, а затем смотрит на часы. Ещё десять минут урока. Вонхо неодобрительно качает головой перед тем, как опереться и без того запачканным костюмом о стену.

— Очень надеюсь, что мне не нужно будет у него похищать его собаку, чтобы ты её потом доблестно вернул в хозяйские руки, Ёнсок.

Парень сперва хмурится в ответ, бормоча что-то о том, что у Сэёна дома кот, как потом его осеняет. К счастью, Вонхо успевает перехватить мысль до того, как она будет озвучена.

— Нет, даже не мечтай, это плохая идея, — говорит он, хотя и сам понимает, что идея весьма и весьма недурна. С одним милым японским мальчиком она сработала только так. Но Ёнсоку об этом знать пока что вовсе необязательно.

— Ладно, — дуется младший, прикусывая нижнюю губу, — я всё равно о другом думал, так что не страшно, переживу. Всё, что от тебя понадобится — это только подтвердить, если тебя внезапно спросят про меня и него, что это всё правда. Только сумму выигрыша не говори.

Вонхо непонимающе моргает, а потом задаёт вполне логичный вопрос, искренне переживая, что бедняжка Ёнсок умудрился заработать солнечный удар от сорока минут пребывания на крыше.

— Ты что вообще несёшь? — спрашивает он, приподняв правую бровь, но вместо ответа получает только загадочный улыбальник и спасительный для детишек звонок. Из классов посыпалась детвора, расталкивая всех и вся на ходу, так что приходится отвлечься, выполняя прямые обязанности. Коварный план Ёнсока, судя по всему, ему будет суждено узнать только после конца рабочего дня. Вот же интриган хренов.

•

Ёнсок, в принципе, может сказать, что работа учителя в младшей школе ему нравится: детки на уроке чуть ли не в рот заглядывают, лучший университетский друг всегда под рукой и ещё этот физрук…

Он томно вздыхает, украдкой открывая на своём рабочем компьютере сайт, на котором можно анонимно спрашивать обо всем на свете и удовлетворённо кивает, заметив порцию новых ответов от Сэёна. Тот, как ни странно, отвечает абсолютно на все вопросы, вне зависимости от того, насколько они глупыми кажутся, даже по мнению самого их автора. Однако проверить, что на этот раз ему сказал объект воздыхания не получается, потому что как раз в этот момент он входит в учительскую, и у Ёнсока слегка перехватывает дыхание. Он едва успевает закрыть ненужный сайт и украдкой вздохнуть ещё раз, как задыхается на полпути, потому что этот самый герой его недавнешних грязных мыслей нависает над монитором.

— Эй, привет, это ты же здесь новенький, да? — спрашивает он, широко улыбаясь. Где-то глубоко в груди, маленькое, но очень чувствительное сердечко Ёнсока делает сальто назад и замирает в ожидании оваций. Видимо, из-за нехватки крови, которое забывает качать сердце, мозг парня на секундочку превращается в желе и с хохотом уносится в закат.

— Да, я буду здесь практиковаться в преподавании грамматики один семестр. Кстати, меня зовут Ким Ёнсок, очень приятно познакомиться, может, поужинаем как-нибудь вместе? — сказал бы парень, будь у него в голове хоть какие-то остатки былого разума. На деле получается только тяжело вздохнуть и кивнуть с дебильной улыбкой на всё лицо.

— Классно, — сияет физрук. — Меня зовут Ли Сэён, я деткам спорт преподаю, если можно так выразиться. Извини, что не смог поприсутствовать на твоём представлении всему коллективу, я по понедельникам очень занят.

Ёнсок думает, что он бы ему позволил выражаться как угодно в его присутствии, лишь бы не затыкался ни на секунду. И он уже готов простить эту оплошность, даже несмотря на то, что сегодня уже пятница, и они четвёртый день только переписываются вопросами на сайте. Всё ж ради него, Сэёна.

— Классно, — наконец выдавливает он из себя и даже слабо пожимает протянутую руку. — Грамматика. Ёнсок. Ким Ёнсок.

Он и сам понимает, насколько тупо сейчас выглядит. Бедняжка Сэён, небось, уже и сам не рад собственной нерасторопности и неосторожности узнать такого идиота, как Ёнсок. Однако вслух тот звонко смеётся и смотрит прямо в глаза оторопевшему парню.

— Я понял, Ким Ёнсок, — кивает он, не убирая доброжелательной улыбки с лица. Если честно, то у практиканта уже слегка скулы начинает сводить от настолько продолжительной улыбки, но остановиться нет сил абсолютно. К тому же, из учительской как раз выходит последний учитель, так что парни остаются вдвоём в одной пустой аудитории.

Тут-то в светлую головушку Ёнсока и приходит план по реализации собственной коварной и зловещей задумки. Пожалуй, он бы давно замёл его под ковёр в любой другой ситуации, но не сейчас, когда контакт настолько хорошо налажен. Что, если у них больше никогда не будет шанса ещё раз поговорить так миленько? Поэтому парень нисколько не удивляется тому, что его словесный запор резко прорывает потоком свежей мысли.

— Слушай, Ли Сэён-сонбэнним… — аккуратно начинает он, но его мягко перебивают.

— Можно просто Сэён. Или хён.

— Сэён-хён… У меня тут есть друг, — частит он, застенчиво глядя перед собой в погасший монитор. — Он дурак, и это не лечится. Просто, когда я только пришёл сюда, он тут же заключил со мной одно очень тупое пари…

Сэён настолько умилительно щурится, что у Ёнсока едва ли снова не отнимается дар речи.

— Продолжай, — властно велит он, и парень не смеет ослушаться.

— Ну… Что тот единственный разгильдяй, который не был на планёрке по поводу меня… Он должен со мной встречаться в течение месяца…

Последние слова Ёнсок выпалил скороговоркой, поэтому он не слишком был уверен, расслышал ли его Сэён. Однако, взглянув на его озадаченное выражение лица, он понимает, что тот всё понял правильно.

— Встречаться? — глухо переспрашивает он, а вечно сияющая улыбка медленно стекает с его лица.

Здесь парень понимает, либо пан либо пропал. Поэтому он из последних сил кривенько цепляет на лицо маску невозмутимости и демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Тебя никто не просит меня жёстко иметь в извращённых позах, Сэён-хён, — говорит он, глядя на растерянное лицо физрука. В голове стремительно пролетает мысль, что тот, скорее всего, и не гей вовсе. И таким образом, Ёнсок сам себе усложняет задачу раза в три. Но это ведь не так важно, правда? — Так, пару показушных фоточек для инстаграма, у меня всего три подписчика, никто и не узнает. Плюс, парочка свиданий, чтобы я мог доказать Шину, что не притворяюсь…

— Но мы ведь педагоги… — слабо отвечает Сэён, с тревогой глядя в глаза Ёнсоку. Тот лишь беспечно пожимает плечами, понимая, что хуже уже точно не будет.

— Говорю же, тебя никто не просит зажиматься в школе, так даже интереснее будет, вроде как игра в шпионов, сечёшь?

Сэён сечёт, растерянно кивая головой. Он немного вдыхает воздуха в лёгкие, неуверенно поднимая руку, словно ученик, у которого есть тупые вопросы после рассказа учителя.

— Да, — кивает Ёнсок почти на автомате.

— Но ведь мы оба — мужчины… Это неправильно.

— И что? — приподнимает бровь парень, искренне надеясь, что Сэён не найдёт контр-аргументов против такой железной логики. В учительскую влетает Вонхо, явно желающий узнать подробности жуткого плана Ёнсока, но тут же осекается, глядя на парочку и замедляет шаг.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо шепчет парень, округлив глаза до максимума. Так все говорят, что он выглядит милее, чем есть на самом деле. И колеблющийся доселе Сэён бросает взгляд на Вонхо, который изо всех сил притворяется, что копается в собственном столе, а потом решительно выдыхает.

— Хорошо, Ёнсок. Я стану твоим парнем.

— Тебе понравится, пупсик, — широко улыбается парень, подмигивая напрочь оторопевшему Вонхо, и тихо ликует, потому что его снова спасает школьный звонок. — Чао, персики. Увидимся после уроков, Сэён-и.

Он миленько улыбается физруку, слегка сжав его ладонь, и выпархивает из учительской на урок, оставляя двух шокированных парней разбираться между собой самостоятельно. Внутри себя он поглаживает собственную предусмотрительность за то, что сумел предупредить Шина о плане до его реализации. Каков ход, мистер Эйс Ёнсок.

•

Day 1

Едва заканчивается последний урок, все малыши из класса Ёнсока мгновенно испаряются, оставляя в классе только учителя и практиканта. Но старший тоже собирается довольно быстро, поэтому никто и не удивляется, что один только парень копается дольше всех остальных.

Он даже не обращает внимания на щёлкнувшую дверь, поэтому появление лучшего друга по имени Шин Вонхо застаёт его врасплох.

— Ой, кисуня, — широко улыбается парень, аккуратно застёгивая рюкзак. — А я как раз думал тебя пойти искать.

На Вонхо такие приколы не действовали никогда, но стоило хотя бы попытаться. Ёнсок вздыхает, глядя на дверь с тоской.

— Пока всё не расскажу, не выпустишь?

— И мне даже наплевать, что твой новый парень уже ждёт тебя на стоянке, — кивает Вонхо, усевшись на первый попавшийся стол. Он издевательский крутит кольцо от ключа на пальце, так что Ёнсоку приходится сдаться. Он изо всех сил старается вздохнуть как можно печальнее, потому что, если честно, его и самого распирает поделиться всей информацией.

— В общих чертах, я правильно сразу догадался, что он слишком хороший и неспособен сказать «нет», — скороговоркой тараторит парень, активно при этом жестикулируя. — Ты только не злись, хорошо? Я сказал ему, что заключил пари, что смогу встречаться с ним месяц.

Вонхо медленно закрывает глаза, скрещивая руки на груди. Очень плохой знак. Очень-очень плохой знак.

— Ящик соджу и обещаю быть добрым и ласковым весь этот месяц, — тут же заискивающе произносит Ёнсок. — Я даже буду звать тебя хён, Шин-хён.

Вонхо, наконец, открывает глаза и шумно вдыхает воздух в лёгкие.

— Хорошо. Вот я такой козёл, свёл с физкультурником. Вы с ним месяц поделали вид, что вы — идиллическая пара. Дальше-то что? Насильно мил не будешь.

— А вот дальше идёт сплошная психология, — важно поднимает палец в воздух Ёнсок, проходясь между столов. — Человеческая привычка формируется за три недели. То есть, он привыкнет ко мне и всё, он не сможет сопротивляться любви, что его накроет. Дело в шляпе, а Ёнсок — при паре с такой восхитительной задницей. Неделю я добавил, чтобы уже точно и наверняка.

— Что, если он заподозрит обман? — приподнимает бровь Вонхо, всё так же стараясь выглядеть грозно, хотя по глазам уже заметно, что ему и самому любопытно, что выйдет из этого плана.

Ёнсок презрительно закатывает глаза и решительно идёт к двери, дёргая несколько раз за закрытую ручку.

— Шин, он — учитель физической культуры. О каких умственных и дедуктивных способностях может идти речь? Это — гора мышц, монстр секса и вообще, мясо моей мечты, если ты не расколешься, никто ничего никогда не узнает.

Немного потянув паузу, чтобы добавить важности в слова, Вонхо спрыгивает со стола и не спеша идёт к выходу.

— Шин Вонхо-сонбэнним, ящик соджу, ты месяц — мой мальчик на побегушках, и едва я слышу очередную колкость от тебя — принципиально пойду и всё расскажу Сэёну. Особенно про мясо твоей мечты, — говорит он, проворачивая ключ в замочной скважине.

— Хён, ты — лучший, — легонько чмокает его в щёку Ёнсок, а потом хохочет. — Шин-сонбэнним, простите.

Он отвешивает шутливый поклон перед тем, как вылететь из класса подобно пуле и добраться до парковки в максимально короткий срок.

Сэён и правда его ждёт возле симпатичной белой машинки. Он вальяжно опирается о капот и что-то печатает в телефоне, пока Ёнсок издалека испускает тихие стоны. Но едва ему стоит подойти ближе, как телефон мгновенно отправляется в карман, а стоны стихают до лучших времён.

— Привет, бойфренд, — улыбается Сэён, приветливо махнув рукой парню.

— По всем законам жанра я сейчас должен страстно засосать тебя по самые гланды, но мы же в школе, что скажут родители? — Ёнсок хихикнул, театрально закатывая глаза при фразе «мы же в школе» и ненавязчиво указал пальцем на дверь машины. — Не подкинешь домой, бойфренд? Раз мы уже встречаемся, ты обязан за мной ухаживать.

— Этого пока в нашем контракте не было, — парирует Сэён, но нажимает на разблокировку дверей, позволяя Ёнсоку нырнуть в салон. Затем, он и сам садится на водительское кресло, — у нас, если честно, вообще нет контракта. Утоли мою жажду знаний, расскажи, что включает в себя понятие «встречаться» с тобой.

Мотор плавно заводится, пока Ёнсок вводит свой адрес в навигаторе, и, перебивая механический женский голос, усмехается.

— Ничего себе, какими литературными фразами вы выражаетесь, господин Ли Сэён. Или вам удобнее, если я буду просто звать вас «оппа»?

Сэён ощутимо прыскает на последнем слове и качает головой.

— Давай обойдёмся без оппы, хорошо? И то, что я занимаюсь с детьми спортом, ещё не значит, что у меня нет высшего образования. В дипломе я — инженер-механик. Педагог я в душе.

Задача усложняется раз так в семь, но Ёнсок не сдаётся и важно кивает парню, поглядывая на окошко навигатора. Он тихонечко благодарит спутники за то, что они подсказывают один из самых длинных путей к его дому.

— Хорошо, не-оппа, — соглашается он под хохот Сэёна. — Я как раз думал о формате и всём таком. Приедешь пару раз ко мне в гости, устроим постельную фотосессию. Ещё можно устроить несколько фальшивых свиданий, я надеюсь, ты любишь всякие сладкие ваты и мороженые?

Водитель кивает, не отрываясь от дороги.

— Славно. Можно ещё позвать Шина, ради него и играем же.

— Кстати. А что будет, если ты победишь, и мы будем вместе целых тридцать дней? — интересуется Сэён, поправляя волосы на одном из перекрёстков.

— Тридцать один, потому что сейчас май, но это не так принципиально. Хочешь знать, сколько ты стоишь? — водитель лишь кивает, а Ёнсок довольно мычит, глядя в окно на прохожих. Об этом он как-то вообще забыл. В деньгах сумму не скажешь, потому что парень может обидеться. В ящиках соджу тоже не вариант, он же — инженер, в секунду переведёт в деньги и тоже обидится. Поэтому он озвучивает единственно верный, по его мнению, ответ.

— Достаточно, чтобы я подошёл к тебе и попросил встречаться напрямую, а не старался склеить в школе. Думаю, что так будет честнее для всех. Кроме Шина, конечно, но он — дурак, так что всё нормально. А ты что-то хочешь за свои услуги?  
Они как раз подъезжают во двор Ёнсока к вящему разочарованию оного. Как-то слишком быстро они доехали, глупый навигатор провёл их по самым пустым дорогам вместо милых сердцу пробок и часам времени вместе.

— Давай обсудим мой гонорар по окончанию контракта, хорошо? — невинно улыбается он, паркуясь у подъезда. Здесь явно есть какой-то подвох, но Ёнсок слишком очарован новым парнем, чтобы обратить на это внимание, так что он просто кивает, вытаскивая из кармана телефон.

— Не вопрос. А сейчас положи руку на передачу, сделаем первую фоточку вместе.  
Сэён усмехается, едва Ёнсок накрывает его ладонь своей и фотографирует в каком-то безумном светофильтре.

— Так, отлично. И подпись… Мой мальчик довёз меня домой. Люблю его. И сердечко обязательно.

— Почему это звучит так мерзко с уст парня? — морщится тот, слегка усмехаясь собственным словам.

— Если очень хочешь, я стану для тебя девочкой, — проникновенно говорит Ёнсок, а потом и сам хохочет над собственной шуткой. — В любом случае, спасибо, что подвёз, бойфренд, я записал свой номер на стикере на бардачке, позвони на выходных, надо пересечься. И это, спасибо, что помогаешь.

С этими словами Ёнсок нежно целует щёку парня и быстро покидает машину. За всю дорогу к подъезду он ни разу не оборачивается, чтобы не показать, насколько сильно у него горит лицо. И какой же он идиот, это просто ужас.

•

Day 3

— Доброе утро, бойфренд, проснись и пой, — звонко поёт ему в трубку Ёнсок, сладко потягиваясь на солнечном тротуаре. Вокруг снуют люди, но ему до них нет никакого дела, когда на линии висит такой приятный, слегка заспанный голос.

— И тебе утречка, — отвечает тот вежливо. — Как у тебя получилось уснуть вчера так поздно и проснуться так рано? Ты что, вампир?

— Да, — кивает Ёнсок, дожидаясь сигнала светофора. — А по воскресеньям я пью кровь младенцев, поэтому я такой красивый.

В трубке повисает неловкая пауза, поэтому парень закатывает глаза, хоть того и не увидит собеседник, и переходит дорогу.

— Шучу. Просто привычка подрываться в шесть утра, вне зависимости, сколько я сплю. Я ещё пробежки по утрам делаю.

С того конца одобрительно мычат и чем-то шуршат вместо ответа.

— Я приготовил нам небольшой завтрак, так что умывай своё прекрасное лицо и дуй в парк, — он уточняет название под неестественно бодрый вопль Сэёна с той стороны.

— Ты что, экстрасенс? — восклицает парень, вызывая слишком довольную улыбку на лице Ёнсока. В ответ ему улыбается какой-то прохожий ребёнок, и день становится на одну секундочку ярче. — Это же ближайший ко мне парк!

Нет, Ёнсок — не экстрасенс. Он просто знает, как правильно пользоваться современными гаджетами и имеет понятие о геолокации. Не зря же говорят, что ревнивая девушка — хуже любого шпиона.

— Просто этот парк — самый живописный в нашем городе, — застенчиво врёт Ёнсок, отворяя калитку. — В общем, я тебя уже жду, я буду сидеть у реки, так что мы ещё сможем рыбок покормить. Можешь не завтракать, еды у меня валом.

С этими словами он быстренько отключает связь, чтобы у его названного парня не было даже и мысли возразить. Ёнсок уверенно идёт к реке, выбирая одно из раскидистых деревьев перед тем, как расстелить подстилку и широко зевнуть.

Сэён приходит довольно быстро, видимо, его там в армии научили быстро собираться, и Ёнсок не может отказать себе в комплименте.

— Отличная рубашка. Дашь потаскать? — улыбается он и приветливо машет рукой. Рубашка и правда чудо, как хороша, эти голубые вертикальные полосы хорошо подчёркивают широкие плечи его возлюбленного и оставляют простор для грязных мыслишек, которых в последнее время в голове Ёнсока всё больше и больше.

— Только после того, как ты мне одолжишь свою, — смеется тот и садится рядышком. — Ну, так что будем делать?

— Сперва поешь, ты же не завтракал.

Ёнсок деловито подвигает к нему корзинку с припасенной едой. Не зря говорят, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. Вернее, один из путей. Но Ёнсок хочет идти наверняка, так что в завоевании сердца Сэёна не гнушается никакими из методов.

И, если честно, эффект достигнут — мужчина его мечты выглядит очень приятно удивлённым.

— И ты это всё сам готовил? — восхищённо охает он, доставая коробочки с угощениями. Ёнсок довольно кивает, улыбаясь от произведённого эффекта, и благодарит сестёр за то, что научили божественно готовить.

— Здесь нет ничего особенного, как раз, чтобы тебя накормить и тем самым извиниться за то, что разбудил с утра пораньше. Я же не знал, что ты — сова.

Сэён качает головой и довольно мычит, откусывая кусочек.

— Потрясающе, — пыхтит он, пережёвывая завтрак. — Если так, то я готов вставать хоть в шесть утра. Как у тебя так получилось?

— Секрет фирмы, — застенчиво улыбается парень. — Если хочешь, я могу тебе готовить коробочку в школу каждый день? Ты же теперь мой бойфренд.

— Вот они, плюсы от фиктивного союза с тобой, — хихикает Сэён. — Я буду только за, на самом деле.

— Чудно, — довольно мурлычет Ёнсок, доставая телефон. — Теперь фотография для Шина.

Сэён кивает, позируя для очередной селфи, а потом возвращается к еде. Ёнсок смотрит в эти более чем просто довольные глаза напротив и тихонько вздыхает про себя. Это же и есть счастье, когда любимый человек хвалит твою стряпню, не так ли?

Или нет, счастье заключается в этой хреновой туче сердечек, которые он тут же ловит от своих подписчиков. Он красив, успешен и при парне. В сети. Интересно, получится ли у Ёнсока убедить Сэёна, что это именно он — то, что надо?

— Эй, ты чего? — вдруг слышит он обеспокоенный голос рядом. Парень трясёт головой и беспечно улыбается.

— Просто задумался. Ты кушай, всё для тебя готовилось.

Ёнсок устраивается поудобней на подстилке, глядя на реку и совсем немножко, украдкой, на жующего Сэёна. Он очень красивый, прямо как картинка. Парню бы хотелось, чтобы эта картинка принадлежала ему. Вместе со всеми его сверхсексуальными футболками и рубашками. А если характерами не сойдутся — ничего страшного. Ради такой картинки можно и измениться к лучшему…

•

Day 6

— Как здорово, парни, что вы приняли меня в свою компанию, — говорит Сэён перед тем, как взяться за любезно приготовленный Ёнсоком обед. Тот вздыхает, глядя на точно такого же довольного Вонхо с точно таким же любезно приготовленным обедом, и улыбается своему не-парню.

— А я-то как рад готовить своему любимому мужчине и лучшему другу, Шин Вонхо-сонбэнниму.

Вонхо закатывает глаза, глядя как бесстыже Ёнсок тянется за поцелуем в щёку и давится едой, когда Сэён ему и правда отвечает.

— Несмотря на то, что мы на крыше, нас могут видеть дети, — ворчит он практически беззлобно. Ему и правда интересно, как у Ёнсока это получается?

Тот возвращается на место и усмехается.

— Никогда в жизни ты не завидовал так громко, любезнейший Шин Вонхо-сонбэнним, — весело говорит он, хватая палочки, и начинает активно двигать челюстями. — Ты же и сам знаешь, что никто нас не может видеть с такой высоты.

— Ну да, я же — слепой, — подозрительно щурится Вонхо, — и не настолько крутой, чтобы жарить мясо моей мечты в такие сжатые сроки.

— Вы о чём? — хлопает глазами Сэён, пока Ёнсок украдкой показывает другу кулак.

— Извините, сударь, больше не буду, — бурчит он и старается перевести тему с подозрительной как можно скорее. — Кстати, на выходных можно сходить в новую кофейню в центре города. Говорят, от кофе там можно кончить во всех смыслах этого слова.

Сэён снова смеётся, а Вонхо качает головой.

— Ко мне друг приезжает, я не могу.

— Бери своего друга и давай к нам, — предлагает Сэён, а на лице Ёнсока расцветает ядовитая ухмылка. Он уже давно подозревает, что между Вонхо и периодически приезжающего к нему другом что-то происходит, но его никогда не посвящали в такие тайны.

— Отличная идея! — подхватывает он, подмигивая своему парню. — Друг моего друга — мой друг!

Вонхо вздыхает и качает головой, понимая, что путей для отступления у него уже нет.

— Этого я и боюсь, Ёнсок. Этого я и боюсь.

•

Day 9

Другом Вонхо оказывается долговязый ужасно симпатичный, но при этом ужасно скромный японец лет так двадцати семи. Ёнсок не может себя заставить перестать залипать на симпатичную родинку на его подбородке и думает, что Вонхо был прав, что никогда их не знакомил, иначе парню ничего бы не стоило закадрить такого красавчика в первый же день.

Что-то подсказывает Ёнсоку, что этот тип точно так же неспособен сказать «нет» как и его не-парень. А ещё это что-то прямо-таки шепчет, что ему стоит прекратить пялиться на симпатичного япончика.

— Я принесу нам кофе, — слышит он голос Сэёна и лишь разочарованно вздыхает, когда новый объект обожания вскакивает следом за ним со словами «я тебе помогу» сказанные с жутким японским акцентом.

Парень растерянно оглядывается, едва проведя взглядом задницу нового знакомого и наткнувшись на убийственный взгляд Вонхо.

— Так, значит, тебе уже не нужен Сэён, так? — угрожающе шипит он, посылая молнии во взгляде. — Ты встретил новую любовь на всю жизнь и теперь можно уже всем говорить, что это был просто твой глупый план, а никакого спора не было, так?

Понадобилась примерно одна доля секунды прежде, чем Ёнсок всё понимает и виновато закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Так это именно он — твой трахарь! — восклицает он под страшно выпученные глаза Вонхо.

— Ты ещё громче это скажи, вдруг никто не услышал! — Вонхо тянется, чтобы шлёпнуть Ёнсока по затылку, но тот вовремя уворачивается и бросает ещё один взгляд на японца.

— И где же ты такого длинноногого откопал? — тихо спрашивает он. Вонхо довольно улыбается и подмигивает собственному парню.

— Где был, там уже никого нет. В любом случае, у тебя есть физрук, так что рот на моего мальчика не разевай.

Ёнсок закатывает глаза, принимая кофе от как раз подошедшего Сэёна.

— А что будет, если разину? — весело спрашивает он, глядя на стремительно краснеющего японца. Вонхо уже собирается рассказать всё, что он думает об этом наглом ребёнке, как его вдруг перебивает Сэён, аккуратно вкладывая свою ладонь в руку Ёнсока.

— Получишь от меня по заднице, — отвечает он, заставляя парня поперхнуться заказанным кофе.

Лицо Вонхо слегка вытягивается от ответа, а сам японец усмехается, тайком ото всех показывая большой палец старшему.

Ёнсоку очень хочется думать, что это правда только что был небольшой приступ ревности. Он застенчиво улыбается своему парню и переплетает его пальцы со своими.

— Хорошо, я не буду. Но только ради тебя.

Сэён тепло улыбается ему в ответ и никто не слышит на фоне облегчённого выдоха Вонхо. А ещё, кажется, кто-то влюбляется в свою пассию ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

•

Day 13

Набрав в поисковике запрос «забавные и тупые вопросы» Ёнсок напряжённо всматривается в строки и лихорадочно копирует самые интересные, по его мнению, чтобы перенаправить анонимно Сэёну. Да, сейчас у него уже нет необходимости анонимно выцеживать крупицы информации, но одержимость узнать что-нибудь новенькое о кавалере его сердца сдержать становится практически нереально.

Если сварить русалку, то это будет рыбный суп или мясной?

Нажав «отправить» он усмехается. Ответ приходит мгновенно, парень даже подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда система оповещает его о новом ответе.

Зависит от того, какую часть варишь.

Неплохо.

Сколько крошек в буханке хлеба?

На этот раз ответ идёт немного дольше, чем предыдущий, Ёнсок уже даже успел занервничать, что Сэён куда-то ушёл, как в углу монитора загорается индикатор.

Зависит от объема хлеба. Примем крошку хлеба за идеальный шар с диаметром половина сантиметра. Потом берём за эталон среднестатистический хлеб, который лежит у меня на кухне и получаем параметры правильного…

Ну да, конечно, Как же Ёнсок посмел забыть, что его парень — технарь и просто очень умный человек? Он даже на таком дурацком сайте включает режим учителя, о чём ещё можно говорить? Но ему всё ещё интересен ответ на один вопрос, так что его приходится тщательно замаскировать среди кучи бесполезного хлама.

Тебе сейчас кто-то нравится?

Он отправляет его с какой-то дикой тревогой на сердце. И чувствует предательский ком в горле, когда получает вполне однозначный ответ.

Нет.

•

Day 16

— Слушай, друг мой, ты, часом, не заболел? — спрашивает Сэён вместо приветствия, едва к нему подходит слишком задумчивый и грустный Ёнсок.

— Нет, я в порядке, но очень польщён, что мой мальчик обо мне беспокоится.

Парень выдавливает из себя тёплую улыбку, показывая большой палец, но ему всё равно не верят, и на лоб ложится большая и тёплая ладонь Сэёна.

— Ты уже третий день какой-то сам не свой, ты уверен, что вообще хочешь идти на эти аттракционы?

Ёнсок упрямо кивает и тащит хмурящегося парня за руку к кассам.

— Я запланировал это свидание, значит, ему быть.

Не признаваться же во всем, что спора-то вовсе и не было, что он с каждым днём влюбляется всё сильнее, и, что самое неприятное, Шин был прав. Насильно мил не будешь. Нельзя купить любовь обедами и сладкими сообщениями с пожеланиями приятных снов.

— Хочешь мороженое? — возвращает его из пелены неприятных мыслей Сэён. Парень кивает, безучастно, подойдя к прилавку. На самом деле, ни он, ни его парень мороженое не любят. Опять выходит сплошной самообман друг друга даже в таких мелочах.

С другой стороны, а если за остальные полмесяца у Ёнсока всё же получится влюбить в себя Сэёна, то что будет дальше? Долго ли протянут отношения, основанные на сплошной лжи?

— Эй, Земля вызывает Ёнсока!

Перед лицом парня машут рукой, а потом вкладывают в ладонь большой шоколадный рожок.

— Спасибо, котик, — искренне улыбается он, дожидаясь очереди своего парня, и ведёт к свободной лавочке у американских горок.

— Не хочешь прокатиться? — спрашивает Сэён, аккуратно лизнув свой рожок, и получает в ответ слабое покачивание головой. Наверное, лучше бы признаться во всей лжи прямо сейчас.

— Я хочу быть перед тобой честным, бойфренд, — вздыхает он, набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха. Но почему-то в самый последний момент отступает и нерешительно откусывает кусочек вафельного стаканчика. — Я с детства боюсь эти металлические хрени. Даже колесо обозрения вызывает дикий страх. Что, если наша кабинка оторвётся на самой высоте?

Сэён как-то облегчённо выдыхает и с энтузиазмом поглощает собственное мороженое.

— Я уж думал, ты мне сейчас признаешься, что биологически ты — девушка после операции по смене пола.

Лучше бы он и правда был девушкой-трансом, чем эта вся каша, которую он сам и заварил.

— Ещё чего, — закатывает глаза он. — Я — мужик! Просто не люблю эти штуки.

— Тогда мне тоже есть, что тебе сказать, бойфренд, — доверительно шепчет Сэён, заставляя парня заглянуть ему в глаза. — Ты знаешь, я тоже не люблю аттракционы, меня от них тошнит, честно признаться. И я рад, что сейчас мы не потащимся ни на один из них.

Глаза у Сэёна добрые-добрые, на такие очень тяжело не повестись, поэтому Ёнсок улыбается против своей воли.

— Это была минутка очень важной информации? — спрашивает он, не прерывая контакта. Тот кивает, придвигаясь немного ближе. Ёнсок, не глядя, вытаскивает телефон из кармана и снимает блокировку, одновременно подаваясь навстречу парню.

— Не надо камер, — шепчет Сэён, осторожно откладывая телефон, и нежно заключает губы парня в свои. Все бабочки в животе парня стремительно делают двойное сальто назад, а испорченное прежде настроение из-за глупого сайта улетучивается напрочь, оставляя Ёнсока бороться с желанием улыбаться во всё лицо во время долгожданного поцелуя.

— Мороженое растаяло, — сообщает он, глядя на рожок и испачканную руку с туповатой улыбочкой на лице, едва парни отстранились друг от друга тяжело дыша.

— Ничего страшного. Зато мой бойфренд больше не хандрит.

Сэён осторожно нажимает пальцем на нос Ёнсоку, вызывая у того ещё большую улыбку.

— А мороженое всегда можно новое купить.

•

Day 20

— Привет, малыш. Спишь?

На том конце странно хрюкают, а потом мычат что-то невнятное.

— Слышать по утрам твой голос — лучше всякого будильника, — слышит Ёнсок, буквально млея от комплимента в свой адрес.

— То же самое могу сказать и про тебя, — весело отвечает он, заворачивая за нужный угол. — Я сейчас абсолютно случайно оказался в твоих краях, не хочешь немного поработать моделью перед уроками? Мне сегодня только на третий.

— Постельные сцены с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс? — интересуется Сэён, вызывая очередной приступ смеха у парня. — Тебе повезло, как раз вчера только поменял последнее бельё. Запоминай код от двери.

Ёнсок записывает его очень кстати подвернувшимся под руку маркером и бодро шагает наверх, навстречу к своему принцу.

— Выглядишь как перед съёмками в модный журнал, — ухмыляется Ёнсок, глядя на растрепанного хозяина квартиры. Причём, в модный эротический журнал, мысленно добавляет он, осматривая белую футболку и шорты, болтающиеся на Сэёне ненужной тряпкой.

— Ну, так меня же ждут съёмки в модный инстаграм, — подмигивает он, проходя к себе в спальню. Здесь достаточно уютно, Ёнсоку нравятся ненавязчивые кремовые стены, увешанные тут и там плакаты с певцами и певицами. Ему нравится общий порядок на фоне того, что хирургической чистотой эта комната не отличается. Ему нравится всё, что касается Сэёна.

— Ложись, будем изображать картину «я и утро», — приказывает парень, расстёгивая собственную рубашку, а потом аккуратно вешая её на спинку стула.

— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть татуировка, мистер учитель, — слышит он сзади одобрительный комментарий от Сэёна и поворачивается, чтобы озорно подмигнуть.

— И не одна.

Брюки он решает оставить на себе, всё равно не планируется на повестке дня ничего больше, чем фотография, а потом ныряет рядышком под одеяло.

— Покажешь? — улыбается Сэён, глядя в экран телефона парня.

— Может быть. Если учитель будет хорошим мальчиком.

Эта фраза вызывает приступ хохота у обоих парней, так что настроиться на сексуальную фотосессию получается не сразу.

— Обними меня сзади и уткнись мне в плечо лицом, — наконец приказывает Ёнсок, вылавливая нужный угол обзора телефоном. Сэён беспрекословно подчиняется, заставляя маленькое сердечко снова пыхтеть в бешеном ритме.

На секундочку парень позволяет себе глупую улыбку. Он бы вечно лежал в таких объятиях, если честно. Но ещё пока не время. Не наступил тот решающий двадцать первый день привычки. Ёнсок коротко вдыхает воздух в лёгкие делая сонное выражение лица и делает несколько снимков.

— Отлично. Дальше вот так…

Он поворачивается лицом к любви всей его жизни и нежно проводит носом по его щеке, не забывая клацать снимки. Сэён вдруг тоже проявляет интерес к съёмкам и нежно кусает Ёнсока за нижнюю челюсть, отобрав камеру и тоже сделав пару фотографий.

Наверное, именно в этот момент внутренние предохранители парня сгорают дотла, и, с тихим стоном, Ёнсок перехватывает инициативу, требовательно целуя столь желанные губы.

Как ни странно, ему не сопротивляются. Даже напротив, Сэён позволяет себя оседлать и аккуратно проводит ладонями по бокам, заставляя младшего испустить очередной нетерпеливый стон. Он тянет за кромки уже не такой любимой белой футболки, прерывая поцелуй и уже тянется за другим, как резко Сэён шепчет:

— А это тоже пойдёт в инстаграм твоим трём тысячам подписчикам?

Спина Ёнсока моментально холодеет, а щёки наоборот, начинают неестественно гореть.

— Не… — начинает он, но его снова перебивают.

— Или это — для противного друга Вонхо, с которым ты вроде как поспорил на меня? А на что, кстати, поспорили, так и не придумал?

Вопросы чудовищно не постельные, и поэтому Ёнсок совершенно не удивляется, почувствовав металлический привкус во рту. Эти вопросы ставят жирный крест на всех возможных дальнейших лажовых отмазках. Он знает.

Он всё знает.

Но почему-то молчал раньше.

— Извини, — только получается пробормотать у парня, выскальзывая из постели и хватая собственную рубашку на ходу. Сэён вслед что-то говорит, но он уже не слышит из-за предательских слёз, застилающих глаза.

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво.

•

Day 27

— А я говорил, что план не сработает, — активно сыпет соль на сахар Вонхо по телефону. Ёнсок закатывает глаза и старается не вестись на провокацию. — В итоге, ты один и при этом страшно влюблённый.

— Иди в пень, — вздыхает Ёнсок, безучастно водя курсором по монитору. Он пытается хоть как-то поднять себе настроение из-за этой неудачи с физруком и поэтому рассматривает картинки с котиками в каком-то блоге. Если честно, эффект, если и есть, то полностью сводится на нет из-за довольного брюзжания друга в трубке.

— Он о тебе спрашивал, кстати.

— Я надеюсь, ты честно ответил, что никакого спора не было? — устало говорит он в трубку, случайно кликая на ссылку сайта с глупыми вопросами, и удивлённо поднимает брови, заметив пять новых вопросов в углу.

Странно, он же вроде никогда никому не показывал свой аккаунт.

— Ответил. Но он даже не был удивлён, просто кивнул и всё.

Ёнсок вздыхает вместо ответа, просматривая вопросы.

Что делать, если хотел вытереть девушке слёзы, а вместо этого случайно вытер брови?

— Это всё потому что у тебя на лице любая пакость видна, — продолжает мысль Вонхо и удивлённо замолкает, услышав смешок с той стороны трубки.

— Да, а он оказался не дураком и вовсе не мясом моей мечты, — отвечает Ёнсок и улыбается ещё шире от следующего вопроса.

Какую песню нужно сыграть, чтобы порвались струны души?

— Но ты не переживай, Сокки, он даже не злится на тебя.

— Да, просто не разговаривает.

Можно ли заснуть вдвое быстрее, если считать по две овцы сразу?

— Это ты с ним не разговариваешь, — Ёнсок практически слышит, как Вонхо закатывает глаза на эту реплику, и хихикает ещё громче. — А ещё, у тебя явно что-то не в порядке с душевным состоянием. Ты чего это истерично ржёшь?

— Ничего, — бурчит он, наконец-то замечая не забавный вопрос.

А ты знаешь, что человеческая привычка формируется ровно за двадцать один день?

— Ты странный. Но я думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с Сэёном, он же нормальный вроде, должен понять, что ты это делал исключительно ради общего блага.

Знаю. Чушь это всё собачья и не работает.

— И что, ты думаешь, я ему скажу? Извини, но я просто всё придумал, чтобы быть к тебе ближе?

— Скажи, что был не в себе, так тебя накрыло чувствами. И, кстати, не соврёшь же!

Ёнсок закатывает глаза, кликая на новый входящий вопрос.

Работает.

Кто это? Почему ты мне пишешь?

— Это тупо, Шин. Всё тупо, — вздыхает парень. — И вообще, я уже жду конца моей стажировки здесь, хочу убежать подальше от него и всего этого стыда. Ой, это наверное, соседка, я перезвоню позже.

Ёнсок поспешно кладёт трубку и идёт на настойчивый звук дверного звонка.

— И кого это нелёгкая… — начинает он, открывая сходу, и осекается, глядя на незваного гостя. — Ну, привет, Сэён.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает он. На устах играет лёгкая улыбка, так что Ёнсоку приходится отойти в сторону, впуская бывшего парня в собственную обитель. Пройдя следом за ним, он садится на диван в гостиной и похлопывает ладошкой рядом с собой, словно приглашая присесть.

— Шин тебе уже всё рассказал. Я — наглый лгун и использовал вас двоих в своих грязных делишках, — тут же тараторит он практически заученный текст, — и мне очень за это стыдно, я хочу извиниться, чтобы ты больше никогда не испытывал подобного позора…

— Что? — перебивает его Сэён, и Ёнсоку приходится поднять на него глаза. Всё такие же добрые-добрые. Только почему-то улыбаться от них уже не тянет.

— Я не испытывал позора, Ёнсок, — наконец говорит он с улыбкой в голосе и надвигается чуть ближе на парня. — Мне просто было забавно наблюдать, как долго ты продержишься. И шпион из тебя так себе, к слову. В аске ты спалился где-то на третий день нашего общения. А потом я заглянул в твой инстаграм и там вместо трёх подписчиков оказалось хреновых три тысячи.

Виновато прикусив губу, Ёнсок тяжело вздыхает. Пожалуй, соврать даже в такой мелочи, как эта – отвратительная идея. Но раз он спалился мгновенно, то тогда почему Сэён продолжал с ним общаться как ни в чём ни бывало?

— Поэтому ты сказал, что тебе никто не нравится? Чтобы я отстал от тебя? — спрашивает парень немного громче, чем должен был. Сэён качает головой, мягко улыбаясь.

— На тот момент ты мне не нравился, — Ёнсок вздыхает, безучастно закрывая глаза. Это финал. Зачем Сэёну вообще было к нему приходить? Унизить ещё раз? Отомстить за месяц, проведённый в полной лжи и лицемерии? — Тогда я уже был безумно в тебя влюблён, понимаешь? Привычка сформировалась намного раньше, чем ты рассчитывал.

Глаза распахиваются как-то сами по себе.

— Так выходит…

— Да, Ёнсок, да. Мне просто хотелось всё сделать по взаимной любви. Кстати, твой бинокль магическим образом уцелел после падения. Заберёшь его чуть позже, хорошо? — он берёт уже светящегося от нереального количества счастья в крови парня за руку и тихо спрашивает: — ты будешь моим парнем? По-настоящему, без всяких пари.

Как и тогда, когда они встретились в первый раз, у Ёнсока снова отнимается дар речи. Всё, что у него получается — лишь тупо кивнуть и упасть в объятия уже настоящего, своего собственного парня.

И это даже лучше, чем просто счастье.


End file.
